


Day 3: Criminal

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Humor, Rivetra Week, Rivetra Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't know why he always tags along with Jean when he has a scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Criminal

Levi stopped dead in his tracks and moved his body to face his friend who, he thinks, had gone mad.

“The what, Jean?”

His friend smirked. Jean had caught his attention. He gave the shorter guy a shrug and repeated himself, “I said,” he started slowly, “I guess you’re gonna miss the… panty raid.”

There were a lot of ideas in his friend’s brain. Earlier this week Jean had recommended that they ditch their psychology class to go to some Esports meeting, and neither of them play competitive games.

Levi said nothing, making Jean think that he had no idea what it even was. “A panty raid is when you raid someone’s drawers or closet and take some panties from then and—“

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s a fun idea!”

“That’s like a _criminal_ act, Jean.”

“It’s gonna be fun!”

Levi sighed and walked back to the coffee table that they both had been sitting at. He had nothing to do today, and Jean had asked him to go out. He didn’t want to be rude and just leave. Jean, however, took that as a yes for his panty idea and proceeded to say his plan out loud. Levi interrupted him in the middle of his first sentence, “First of all, this idea is still stupid,” he told him. Grabbing his hot cup, he took a sip of the coffee that his friend so generously bought for him. After setting the drink down, he opened his mouth again, “Second of all, I never agreed to do this, so you shouldn’t bother telling me whatever plans you have in store.”

Jean wasn’t up for quitting. “At least hear me out,” he told him, with his hand up, stopping Levi from saying anymore. This elicited another sigh from Levi and he nodded his head to signal Jean to continue with whatever nonsense he was about to say. Putting his elbow on the table, he made his hand into a fisted and rested his chin on it, also another signal for him to speak.

Smiling, Jean cleared his throat and continued, “So, it’s Thursday right?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. He wanted to say some smart remark, but he bit his tongue and gave a slight nod.

“You know what that means?”

“No, I don’t.”

“It means,” Jean started saying, tapping his index finger on the table, “that it’s basically everyone’s Friday.”

“So?”

“So,” he replied, “that means that everyone will be out partying or something or watching a movie or whatever we crazy college kids do.”

Levi was still confused. What did the days have to do with panty raiding? When is he going to get to the point?

Jean stopped poking at the table and slammed his hand on it instead, “We are raiding one of the sorority houses tonight!”

The slam made Levi jump a bit, but he tried to keep his face calm and collected. He sat up straight and let his arms fall in front of him on the table. He didn’t want to seem interested, but his mouth told a different story, “Which sorority?”

That smirk from the beginning began to creep its way on Jeans face once again, “I knew you’d be wondering, my dear friend.”

“I wasn’t actually wondering,” he heard Levi mumble under his breath.

“Which sorority is Petra in again?”

“Alpha Sigma Kappa,” Levi replied without giving it a second thought.

Jean gave another almost evil look towards his friend, “That one.”

**

“Petra, come downstairs!”

Petra looked away from her mirror and her eyes stared at her open door. “What is it?” she yelled back at who she thinks is Ymir.

“We’re leaving soon! Are you almost ready?”

She gave herself one more once over and decided that her outfit for tonight was suitable for whatever bar her sisters wanted to go to tonight. Most likely the one with the most pool tables, since everyone in the house loved playing. She would recommend a karaoke bar once in a while, but nobody would sway.

One more look in the mirror, one more big smile, and a purse over her shoulder, she was ready to go. “I’m coming!”

With that, she turned off the lights in the room, and closed the door.

She thought her room was safe.

**

After making sure the house was empty, Jean and even Levi, silently slipped inside Petra’s room through the window. They were both in black to help disguise themselves if anyone were to walk in. They spoke to each other in whispers as they tried to adjust their eye sight to the darkness.

“This is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had,” Levi whispered harshly.

“You came didn’t you? You’re even looking through her room,” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Even with no light on Levi could feel that dumb smile from Jeans face on him.

It was true, though. After their eyes had adjusted to the lack of lighting, Levi was looking through her closet and drawers. Why did she have a big dresser anyway? Did she share this room? Probably. This room was too big for just one girl.

“Jackpot,” he heard Jean say next to him. He grabbed a pair and tossed them in Levi’s direction. He caught the first one, but dropped it on the floor as Jean started throwing more and more at him. Instead of catching them, he started swatting them away.

“Fucking stop!”

“Fucking stop!” Jean mocked.

But just as he said it the front door opened and voices were coming from downstairs. The boys looked at each other and froze.

“I can’t believe you forgot something.”

“We were almost there!”

“I’m sorry guys!”

“I’ll come with you to the room, I think I might have forgotten something to!”

They heard the voices of the two girls coming closer and closer to the door. The closer they got, the more frantic Jean and Levi acted as they tried to search for a hiding spot. It shouldn’t have been that hard, but they were in a panic.

Just as they were both about to crawl under the beds, the lights switched on and Historia and Petra walked in on the two boys trying to fit under their beds. Simultaneously, they screamed.

“Jean!” “Levi!” They said at the same time.

The boys stopped in their tracks and admitted defeat then and there. Needless to say, both Historia and Petra were in shock and angry. They were also full of questions such as:

“What are you doing here?”

“Why is the room a mess?”

“Why the HELL are there clothes on the floor?!”

Neither of the two panty raiders answered. Petra looked at them for answers, staring a few seconds longer at Levi. She thought she could get an answer out of him. “Levi, tell me now,” she demanded with her arms crossed and her face in a scrunched up, mad sort of way.

Levi, feeling embarrassed that he had gone through with Jean’s plan and got caught, said nothing and stared at the floor. His feet shuffled to step back further behind Jean.

“Tell us now, or we’ll call campus security, Jean,” Historia threatened.

This made Jean and Levi’s eyes widen, so the first of the two cleared his throat. “You see, Ladies,” he started off, “Levi and I were really late for rush week for all of the fraternities. So, we asked if we could possibly do a late initiation for one of them and they said yes. And the initiation was this panty raid—“

“Bullshit, Jean. This stupid idea was all yours!” Levi cut in.

Jean whipped his head around to face his short friend and gave him a look of disbelief, “You agreed to the plan! Right when I said it was Petra’s house we were going for you were on board!”

“I was not on board—“

“You guys!” Petra’s voice cut in, silencing them both. They turned to the two girls in the room and looked at each of their faces. Levi noted that her face was red. It could have been because she was angry that they were here or because the mention of her panties had come up in a conversation that led to this whole mess.

She put up her index finger. “One, you guys are terrible at these panty raids.”

Historia put up two fingers. “Two, those are MY panties,” she pointed out.

Jean snickered and looked back at Levi and shrugged. “Guess they weren’t hers.”

Upon hearing this, Historia leaned in close to Petra and whispered something in her ear. Levi tried his best to make it out, but since he was the one farthest away from Petra in the room he could only catch something along the lines of “Petra… this… funny.” The two girls giggled and Petra’s face wasn’t blushed anymore. Instead, there was a devious smile on her face.

Looking straight at Levi, she held up three fingers, “And number three, Mr. Ackermann,” she began, singling Levi out as her smile became even more prominent on her face, “If you wanted to see my underwear so bad you should have asked.”

With that, both of the boys jaws dropped to the floor as Petra and Historia began to laugh uncontrollably.

It would take around two minutes until they stopped, became angry again, and kicked them out of their house.


End file.
